


Feeling Blue

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Thorki Stories/Oneshots [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Gets a Hug (Marvel), M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Loki is yelled at by Odin and as a result, he shows his true Jotun form in the privacy of his bedroom. Thor finds him there and decides to help Loki feel better.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorki Stories/Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Feeling Blue

"Thor come back here!" Loki shouted, racing after his imbecile of a Brother.

"Catch me if you can!" Thor shouted back.

Four year old Loki scowled. "Stop being a child!"

"I'm only five, I'm just doing my job!" Thor quipped, quickly hidding behind a pillar as he heard his Brother approach.

Loki turned the corner looking around the long hall for his Brother but didn't see him. Hm...

"Thor?" Loki called. "I have something for you!"

Thor was itching with curiosity with what it could be. Almost enough to ask what it was but for once managed to keep his mouth shut.

Loki smirked. "Come out Thor and I promise you'll get a nice treat!"

"What treat?" Thor asked before he could stop himself.

"The treat Mother brought back from Midgard that one time," Loki said walking to where he heard the voice. "Poptarts!"

Thor's eyes widened. Poptarts?! He came out from behind the pillar only to get jumped at by Loki and pinned to the ground.

"Hey!" Thor shouted indignantly, struggling to get away from Loki.

Loki giggled. "I win! I win! I got you!"

This couldn't help but smile. "Yes, Brother. You win. Can I get up?"

Loki nodded and stood. Thor got up and winced slightly. Loki frowned. "Are-are you okay?"

"I-" Thor gasped in pain and held his wrist. "Ow."

Loki eyes went wide. "Thor, you're hurt!"

"No, Loki. I'm fine, really. I-" he stopped as he winced again, his wrist throbbing. It was already starting to bruise.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Loki said, staring at the bruises with dread.

"It's okay, Loki. It was an accident," Thor reassured him, but Loki didn't look convinced.

"Come on. Mother will know what to do," Loki said in a quiet voice.

Thor nodded and followed Loki to their parents room. Loki knocked and heard their Mother say they could come in.

They went in and saw Frigga on the bed, a smile on her face as per usual.

Loki was looking at his feet as he walk up to her. "Mother. Thor is hurt. Can you help him?" He asked looking up with pleading eyes.

Frigga smiled warmly. "Of course. Come here darling," she said gesturing to her eldest child.

Thor got up on the bed and showed Frigga his wrist that was throbbing painfully still.

"Oh dear. How did this happen?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together with concern as she looked between the two.

Just as Thor was about to answer the doors opened and Odin came in looking tired.

He noticed the two boys and frowned. "What are you two doing here? You should be out playing in the sunshine!" He told them.

"We were Father, but Thor got hurt," Loki explained, looking down at the floor again and fiddling with his fingers.

Odin's frown deepened as he went over to Thor and looked at his wrist. "How did this happen?"

Loki swallowed not looking away from the floor. Thor answered quickly. "I-I tripped Father," he lied, but unlike his Brother, he didn't have a silver tongue and Odin saw straight through the lie.

"That's not what happened," Odin said in a steely tone. "Don't lie to me."

Thor gulped and looked away. He didn't want Loki to get in trouble.

"It was me, Father," Loki said before he could think better of it. "I was chasing Thor and tackled him to the floor and his wrist got injured."

"It was an accident, though," Thor added quickly. "He did not mean to hurt me."

Odin scowled at his youngest son. "You shouldn't be playing silly games like that. Now you've hurt your Brother. What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Loki glanced at him then Thor. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered even though they both knew he had already apologised.

Odin sneered at Loki. "You didn't mean that. Once a liar always a lie."

Loki flinched at if Odin had physically hit him. "I d-did mean it!" He said sincerely.

"No! Until you learn to behave around your Brother you won't be allowed to be anywhere near each other. Now go to your room!" Odin growled.

"Father, no!" Thor protested but Loki was already gone. He had ran off, tears in his green eyes. Thor felt horrible.

"It's alright, Thor. I do not blame you for what happened," Odin reassured him. 

Frigga sighed. She didn't like how Odin treated Loki but she knew she couldn't say anything about it. Not while Thor was there at least.

She waved a hand over the injured wrist and Thor felt the pain ebb away and the bruises disappeared.

Thor thanked Frigga before quickly leaving to find Loki.

He went to his room, because that made the most sence since Odin had said that he had to go there.

He knocked but didn't hear a reply. He tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. He pushed the door open and looked around the room for Loki.

He saw him, sitting on the bed, with one of Thor's caps wrapped around him, tears slipping down his face.

And he was blue.

Thor stared at Loki in shock. His face was completely blue with ruby red eyes that were filled with tears, running down his face and soaking Thor's cap. Two little blue horns poked out of Loki's forehead and there was strange markings all over his face.

Instead of being horrified or scared, Thor felt his heart squeeze painfully at the sight. Loki looked so upset.

He went over to Loki who didn't even seem to notice him. "Loki?"

Loki looked him and gasped, pulling the blanket over his head and facing away from Thor. "G-go away, T-Thor!"

Thor bit his lip. "No. I don't want to."

"L-leave me alone. Y-you shouldn't b-be here!" Loki said his voice cracking.

"Why are you blue?" He asked ignoring Loki's demands.

"I-" Loki hicupped. "I-I don't k-know!"

"Is it magic?" Thor asked remembering the time Loki told him he could do magic like Mother could.

"I d-don't think so. N-no," Loki sniffed. "Just g-go away Thor. I-I'm hideous!"

"No your not!" Thor said fiercely. "You're just blue!"

"I'm u-ugly!" Loki told him.

"No you're not!" Thor said. "Don't say that!"

"Go away! I don't want to be seen like this!" Loki yelled, though Thor knew he wasn't really mad. He was just scared and afraid of whatever was happening to him.

"Fine," Thor said and turned and left. He went down to the arts room that Frigga had made for when she painted. He looked through the cupboard and pulled out a paint brush and blue paint. Then he stripped down to his underwear, leaving his blue shirt on. He picked up the paint brush, opened the blue painting tin and dunked his paint brush in it. He then painted, his legs, his arms, his feet, his hands and finally his face.

When he was satisfied he got up and went back to Loki's room.

He walked into Loki's room and found Loki still crying and still blue and wrapped up in Thor's cap.

Thor frowned and went over to Loki who had heard him come in, but didn't look over not wanting Thor to see his face.

"Loki, look!" Thor said and against his better judgement, Loki looked over and stared in surprise. "I'm blue too!" Thor said proudly.

Loki blinked. He knew it was only paint, but it made him feel slightly better. He managed a small smile.

Thor had seen it and that made him grin even more. "See, Brother! It's okay to be blue!"

Loki giggled. Thor got on the bed and wrapped his arms around Loki. "You're pretty, Loki. Even blue!"

Loki snuggled up against Thor holding the cap around him. "You're pretty when you're blue too, Thor," Loki mumbled, resting his head on Thor's shoulder. The blue was slowly fading from Loki's skin, going back to its normal pale completion.

Thor held Loki until he had stopped crying and looked up at Thor with those beautiful green eyes. "Thank you," he whispered.

Thor smiled. "That's okay. I'm always here for you. Even when you're feeling blue. I'm here."

Loki smiled softly and relaxed against Thor, drifting off to sleep.

Outside a maid was walking down the hall and saw the little blue footprints that were all over the floor.


End file.
